


The Obligatory Reunion Hugging

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Between the Doctor’s quasi-regeneration and the TARDIS being transferred to the Crucible there are many hugs, non linear first meetings and a much anticipated reunion that we didn’t get to see on screen.





	The Obligatory Reunion Hugging

They held each other for what felt like an eternity, Rose burying her face into his shoulder and doing her best not to go out in tears. For his part the Doctor just held her as tightly as he could until eventually their embrace became more of a stranglehold. Then they pulled back, still gripping each others arms and grinning at each other like complete loons.

“I missed you,” Rose said thickly. “So much.”

The Doctor merely squeezed her shoulders gently and grinned down at her. He still couldn’t quite believe that she was here. Impossible! “Rose Tyler,” he began in amazement but before he could say anything more, Jack took the opportunity to butt in.

“Not to spoil the moment or anything,” he said dryly. “But don’t I get a hug too?”

The Doctor felt a flash of annoyance at Jack – he didn’t honestly think that Rose had crossed universes for him did he? – but when he saw the forlornly wistful look on the former Time Agents face he realised that really, he owed this to both of them. Jack and Rose had never gotten to say a proper goodbye after the events on Satellite Five and by the time he’d caught up with Jack again in this incarnation Rose had been long gone.

Reluctantly, he relaxed his grip on her and Rose began to slip out of his grasp, seemingly only just realising that in all the excitement she hadn’t even said hello to Jack yet.

“Course you can!” she said loudly, detangling herself from the Doctor’s long limbs and moving to fling her arms about Jack. It was clear that she was beginning to brim over with emotion so Jack did what he always used to do when she was upset. He squeezed her so tightly that her feet came off the ground and Rose yelped in giddy surprise.

“You haven’t changed at all have you?” she laughed. “You still look _exactly_ the same.”

“Well you sure don’t,” Jack said fondly, setting her down and putting her at arms length. One hand rose to cup her cheek as he appraised her from top to toe. “The last time I saw you Rose Tyler...ooh long time ago now. You were still just a kid back then.”

“S’been a long time,” Rose smiled sadly and then hugged him again quickly. “Ooh I missed you Jack Harkness!”

“Captain,” he corrected absently, still looking her over wistfully. “My little Rosie. All grown up and more beautiful than ever.”

“M’not little anymore,” Rose said, a little embarrassed. “S’been years.”

“Centuries,” Jack agreed heavily but when the Doctor glanced warningly at him he quickly changed his tack. “Or it feels like centuries anyway.”

Rose smiled up at Jack once more and then peeked around his broad shoulders at Donna who was busily trying to stand at her ease whilst the three of them reacquainted themselves. “Hello. I didn’t really get a chance to introduce myself before.”

“Oh I know who you are,” Donna said, waving a dismissive hand. “Rose Tyler. The girl who owned the blue shirt.”

Jack looked puzzled at this but the Doctor chuckled – the first time he’d laughed at that memory and Rose merely gazed at Donna with an unfathomable expression for a moment. She surprised everyone in the room when she stepped around Jack and enveloped the other woman in a warm hug.

“Thank you,” she said, squeezing Donna hard to accentuate the words. “Thank you so much.”

“For what?” Donna blinked in surprise. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah,” Rose said simply as she pulled back. “Yeah you did.”

“Well,” the Doctor interrupted. “Now that all the obligatory reunion hugging is out of the way shall we be on our merry way? Now my guess – and I am _very_ good at guessing – is that where there’s one Dalek there will soon be more which means...”

“We need to move the TARDIS somewhere safer,” Rose realised at the same moment that the Doctor began to shepherd them all around the console.

“Exactly!” the Doctor said, directing them all to various components of the console. “Can you take care of this lever here Rose? Jack I’m entrusting you with the handbrake so don’t mess it up. Donna I need you to press that button here when I say. Alright,” grinning around the time rotor at them all, the Doctor took up his own position. “Everybody ready?”

And that was exactly when the power cut out.


End file.
